


Moonlight

by FarCryZine



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Crying kissing, First Kiss, Frottage, Getting Together, Grinding, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarCryZine/pseuds/FarCryZine
Summary: Shima stumbled upon something in the darkness...***Takes place near episode 2 of Kyoto saga





	Moonlight

Rin had seen one door after another closed in his face, metaphorically, but tonight the doors of the Shima house were opened to them all and the group of Bon, Rin, Yuki, Shima, and Koneko were welcomed to stay the night on their way to Kyoto. Dinner went well enough with Kin and Renzō having a lively argument about women. But pretty soon things turned cold and sour and the group remembered that the son of Satan was in their midst. Koneko had been so distant with him lately and today actually jumped when Rin tried talking to him in the garden. Rin knew somewhere deep in himself he was a good person, and that somebody liked him out there, at least Sheimi and probably his brother, though it was hard to tell sometimes.

As they sat around after dinner, Bon became crueler and Konekomaru recoiled and withdrew. Rin had tried to remain his tough unflappable self, even trying to crack a few jokes here and there, but only Yuki would probably get them and he had already left to have a private talk with Kin. Rin looked to Shima who'd spoken up softly, "Hey, Bon, come on. Don't be so harsh." 

Shima was such a nice guy all the time, but his eyes just glanced to Rin and then turned down to look away under his pink bangs. An incredible sadness settled on Rin's shoulders and he decided it would be best to just go to bed. No one wanted him around.

+++

Shima walked out into the moonlight, stepping into the quiet garden of his family's small temple. As a child he had always woken up in the middle of the night-- wide awake-- and liked to come out here to walk on the moss and listen to the cicadas chirping. 

As he moved deeper into the garden under the low-hanging tree boughs, another sound crept in under the night insects; it sounded like a girl crying. Something shifted in Shima's chest and he moved bravely toward the sound. Moving under the tree boughs and careful to place his bare feet on the right stones, he saw a figure sitting on an old stone marker. In the darkness he couldn't quite tell who it was, but then he noticed a ruffle of dark hair. Shima walked around to the front of him and knew it even in the deep darkness to be Rin. For a split second he considered turning around and slinking away. Not only did he not know how to deal with Rin now being the son of Satan and his supposed enemy, he certainly didn't know what to do when he encountered a crying person--especially a boy.

Rin turned suddenly, hearing a sound, and Shima was blinded by the shocking vision of Rin's eyes full to the brim with tears, illuminated only by moonlight. They glowed ethereal like a beacon in the dark grove. 

Rin stood, stuttering, "Sh-Shima I... I"

"No, it's okay." Shima put his hand up to motion Rin back down. He felt like he couldn't look away from those eyes, drawing him in. He had never seen Rin with this expression-- such the opposite of his usual triumph, stubbornness, laughing, yelling self.

"I didn't think anyone would come out here," Rin looked down, scooting back onto the big granite block.

"I used to come out here to be alone too," Shima said quietly, reaching up to pull a leaf off of a branch. Rin looked over at him in the gloom, the action making a few tears leak out and run down his pale cheeks, creating silvery trails of wet moonlight under his dark hair.

Shima started, realizing that maybe he had missed the point, that Rin wanted to be alone, like he had. "oh I'm sorry for interrupting, I'll just go back." Shima placed a foot backward, undecided on whether he was relieved to escape the awkwardness or angry to be torn away from that look of ethereal sadness.

"No." An edge of power ran through Rin's voice, and then he softened it, sliding over. "No, stay."

Neither moved. "Please."

The cicadas droned on in the silence between them. Shima suddenly had a strong sense of something like deja vu. He had dreamt of this scene many times, with girls, had read scenes like it in shoujo manga, had seen it in movies. The weight of it lodged in his stomach and he stumbled forward to make his way to the stone marker Rin sat on. He reached out a hand in the dark, feeling for the edge of the stone. His hand landed on something warm--hard yet soft-- Rin's thigh.

Shima heard a soft sound, a gasp, an exhale, and couldn't help but echo it himself, searching for those eyes again, needing to see them. Before he could jerk his hand away, Rin's hand closed over it, in a gesture which said to shima that he was thankful for the human contact, the comfort. There was no way to withdraw it now as he slid down onto the stone beside the crying boy. So instead Shima just moved his fingers in a gentle petting motion, like one would use to soothe an animal, and waited for those eyes to reach his again. They did. Rin's eyebrows, usually arched in a daring or challenging angle, were anything but this time. Shima saw extreme pain and hopelessness and the hand on Rin's thigh tightened reflexively, perhaps prompting Rin to speak.

"I thought I was strong enough..." Rin's breath hitched. "I never wanted to..."

Shima waited for a full sentence, watching his face. He realized he had never seen anyone so beautiful, such potential and strength. It was different when a girl cried, Shima thought. They were easy to cheer up, you expected them to cry, to need a shoulder to lean on. This, however, moved him in a way he had never known possible. In front of him was a peer, a boy he had watched do amazing things, scary things, try his damnedest and come out on top, and at the top, as always happened, be alone and find no one next to you.

Rin seemed to crumple, and it felt only natural for Shima to move his arms up and fold him into a hug, pulling him in. Rin's mouth landed in the crook of shima's neck and Shima felt the hitching breath flutter under his collar and over his collarbone. A jolt went through him, down his spine and he pulled Rin tighter, shushing him with soft sounds. He had had no idea, no idea of the hurt and loneliness that could be inside someone so inherently evil. But was he? Was this shaking boy, his friend, in his arms, truly evil?

The dark trees moved gently in the breeze and tiny slivers of moonlight passed over their faces, back and forth. The heat of Rin's breath on his shoulder and neck began a slow fire in Shima and he felt a short moment of panic. He tried to think of all the cute girls he had seen recently, tried to imagine his time at the beach, the bathingsuits...

Rin drew up from under his arms and grabbed Shima's biceps to pull himself back, their cheeks brushing as he moved his face up directly in front of Shima's. The shock again of Rin's glass-blue eyes banished all those frivolous thoughts of other girls out of Shima's head instantly. A warmth was radiating out of Rin's body just as a powerful feeling of love seemed to stab out of his eyes into Shima's. Shima felt impaled, immobile there, lost in the tear-glimmering depth of blue.

How could anyone think badly of Rin? He was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He looked more angelic than anyone with demon blood had a right to. Shima thought he could be convinced to do anything at all by that look.

Rin sniffed and opened his mouth, his rough voice, scratchy and low in the night, "I just..." Rin's eyes searched back and forth across Shima's brown eyes, looking, pleading, and finding something. "I just want to be good."

Shima was breathless; the heat in his guts flowed out through his body like magic. He couldn't look away. His hands twitched and settled on the back of the boy's neck. Shima's brown eyes raked over his face, taking in the silvery tear tracks, the dark wet lashes making thick points, the deep blue eyes overflowing with need.

"You have no idea," Shima whispered, stroking his fingers down the back of Rin's neck gently, locking eyes. " _No idea_  how good you are."

Rin let out at choked sob and closed his eyes tightly, letting spill a new rush of tears which picked up the light like quicksilver. His hands gripped Shima's arms and he stuttered, "Sh-Shima..."

"Renzō," Shima urged.

Rin looked up, "Renzō." Rin searched his soft brown eyes as Shima drowned in Rin's blue ones.

Shima moved forward to kiss him like he was on a magnetic path, inevitably. Rin let it happen. Shima pushed their lips lightly together, tasting salty tears. They clung to each other on the stone in the dark grove, moonlight filtering through the leaves. Shima pulled back, licking his lips and tasting Rin's tears. Rin snuffled, a wave of confusion and worry passing over his face. Shima reached up and touched the tear tracks on Rin's cheek, muttering, "So good."

Rin let out a shuddering sigh and looked down. "But what if, Satan..."

Renzō took Rin's hands in his, stroking them, saying, "you won't let anything bad happen; and I won't let anything bad happen to you." He kissed Rin's fingertips, hearing a light sigh.

"Renzō."

He looked up to see Rin with a determined look in his electric blue eyes, strength through the tears. 

"Renzō, I wouldn't."

Shima knew what he meant.

"I know," Shima said quietly, smiling and reaching for the back of Rin's neck, "because you _are_ good." he pulled Rin toward him, hand tangled in the unruly dark hair at his nape.

Shima felt an electricity move through his body as Rin moved forward on his own, his wet lips reaching for Shima's with a fervor that threw every other thought out of his mind. The tears slicked their sliding lips, Rin's enthusiasm ignited by feeling Shima's tongue slide out into his mouth. They pulled each other closer, groping everywhere, hands sliding up and down, feeling everything. Rin slid a hand over Shima's lap and Shima let out a groan, "Rin..."

Rin didn't stop kissing him but broke apart between frantic kisses, "Renzō, I didn't know..."

Shima was in a whirlwind of passion, "Oh Rin, I always..." Their lips had to come together again and again, Shima moving his legs over and on top of Rin's. Rin grabbed his waist and hauled him up onto his lap with a burst of strength.

When Shima settled down on him they both groaned. Shima grabbed the sides of Rin's face and licked into his mouth, saying "So good, oh my God."

Rin's tail whipped around in a snake-like writhing blur behind him, smacking the stone. They breathed into each other's mouths. Rin opened his eyes in the moonlight to look at Shima's lightly glowing pink hair and eyes closed in pleasure. He didn't know a lot about what was going on, but everything else seemed unimportant now. The love flowing through him was so consuming, burning. Shima opened his eyes, saw Rin staring at him and ground down on him, feeling his hard length slot itself between his ass. 

"Holy shit," Rin muttered and gripped Shima's waist hard, angling his head forward to lick and suck at his exposed neck.

"Can't believe this," Shima whispered, the passionate rumble traveling from his throat into Rin's tongue. That moved Rin to slide his arms all the way around Shima's waist pulling him in toward him and down. Shima tilted his head down for more kisses like a starving man seeking sustenance.

How did it come to this? What was happening? Had they always wanted this? What would happen next? All these questions flashed like heat lightning behind his eyes but didn't get enough traction to settle. Everything was taken up by Rin...Rin...Rin. His demon-strength hands and arms gripping him, the hard length grinding up into his ass, radiating so much heat, his mouth, hot and wet and fervent and insatiable, his hair tangled in his fingers, thick and wavy and dark and causing the best sounds whenever Shima tugged on it. 

It happened suddenly, Rin's tail whipped forward and between them and gripped Shima's length through his pants. The sudden pressure caused Shima to jolt, biting down on Rin's lip. Rin growled and licked into Shima's mouth. Then, Shima came. The grip of Rin's tail, the pressure under his ass--pushing up, the hot tongue filling his mouth... It was all suddenly too much. With a loud groan he fell forward, his vision fading around the edges and a hot spurt in his pants jerked his hips twice.

Rin clutched him tightly around his ribs whispering "Renzō" and pulling him down hard on to his own lap--wet heat spreading between them.

Rin's tail let go and swished slowly around his back. The cicadas had hushed for a few moments, startled into silence by the sounds of the boys. All Shima could hear was both of their harsh breaths passing back and forth across each other's necks.

Rin hummed, satisfied.

Shima pulled his head up off Rin's shoulder, his vision clearing. Rin was so beautiful. Shima reached up, wiping old tears off of Rin's cheeks, hoping his message was clear. He never wanted to see him sad again. Rin smiled at Shima's soft touch, moved his head quickly to nibble at a long finger passing by. Shima laughed softly. Suddenly Rin's eyes went wide and he reached up to Shima's face. Shima felt him wiping away tears. He was crying now?

"Renzō, hey, it's okay."

Shima sniffed, letting Rin search his face, and then said, "You are good. They'll see." Shima nodded seriously, reaching for Rin's jaw, needing to feel his mouth again. 

They lost themselves in another long kiss, shooting jolts of pleasure and a fuzzy weight of intimacy settling around them. Finally Rin bit at Shima's lip to stop him. "Come on."

"Oof," Shima stood, feeling sticky. "Stay with me in my room," he said, taking Rin's hand and guiding him through the dark trees and the quiet grove, tracing the moss-covered stones.

 

 


End file.
